


A Clan of Misfits

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kittypets (Warriors), Original Clans (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Very good names, i am very good at warrior cat names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: Here you'll be introduced to the brave warriors of GravelClan! A troupe of former kittypets, rogues and loners who have banded together in unity against their worst enemy: a pompous, stuck-up kittypet named Lady Bell-Bottoms.





	1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**_GravelClan_**

* * *

 

 ** _Leader_ : Allstar** (light grey she-cat with blue eyes)

  * **_Apprentice_ : Lightpaw** (fluffy ginger tom)



**_Deputy_ : Dustbuster** (dark brown tabby tom with a large head)

  * **_Apprentice_ : Pearpaw** (reddish-brown Tom with black spots)



**_Medicine_ _cat_ : Flashlight** (ginger tom)

  * **_Apprentice_ : Tidepod** (orange-and-white striped she-cat with piercing blue eyes)

* * *




**_WARRIORS_ **

 

 **Jayden** (light grey tom with curly fur)

 **Garfield** (large orange tabby tom)

 **Smokeweed** (dark grey she-cat with dark green eyes)

 **Fidgetspinner** (white she-cat missing one leg and one eye)

 **Budlight** (brown she-cat with amber eyes)

  * _**Apprentice:**_ **Bigpaw** (small brown tom with large feet)



**Bluetooth** (blue-grey tom)

 **Mountaindew** (cream-colored tom with yellow-green eyes)

  * **_Apprentice:_ Dippaw** (light brown tom)



**Yellowsnow** (white tom with yellow eyes)

  * **_Apprentice:_ Greenpaw**(light brown she-cat)



**Smashmouth** (black she-cat )

 **Littlefoot** (light Brown tabby tom with a long neck and petite paws)

  * _**Apprentice:**_ **Eggpaw** (sand-colored she-cat)



**Airplane** (silver tabby  she-cat)

 **Quarterback** (muscular brown she-cat missing an eye and an ear)

 **Lipstick** (reddish-brown tom with perpetually bleeding, chapped lips and nose)

* * *

 

_**QUEENS** _

  **Rockstar** (grey she-cat, former leader. Kept name because StarClan insisted on it), mother of Liftkit and Clawkit.

 **Shadethrower** (black-and-brown she-cat), mother of Icekit and Cricketkit.

 **Raindrop** (light grey and white she-cat with blue eyes).

 **Heartthrob** (white tom with blue eyes, deaf in both ears), moved into nursery to help take care of kits. 

* * *

_**Elders** _

**Sneezetooth** (Dark grey she-cat with a flat face and underbite)

 **Eyeball** (blue-grey and white tom with a black spot on his back. former kittypet. Ironically blind in both eyes)

 **Crocusfoot** (black she-cat missing a leg)

 **Greytongue** (very old grey tom)

 **Gravelnut** (very old she-cat, first leader of GravelClan) 

* * *

_**Other Clans:** _ **Yeah they're crazy at the moment so let's focus on GravelClan**

* * *

_**Cats outside Clans** _

**Lady Bell-Bottoms** (fluffy golden kittypet she-cat)

 **Derek** (handsome black kittypet)

 **Biedra** (black-and-white loner she-cat)

* * *

 

**_Other animals_ **

**Lira** (escaped cheetah from a nearby zoo)

 

 

 


	2. Intruder

Shadethrower sighed, watching as Heartthrob sat with his mate, Rockstar, while their kits played with a ball of moss. Shadethrower curled tighter around her sleeping kits, hissing at one of Rockstar's kits when he tumbled into her nest. 

 _Can't Rockstar keep her kits under control?_ she thought. Her headaches had been getting worse and worse since the former leader had had kits. 

Suddenly there was a terrible shriek from outside the nursery. 

 _"INTRUDER!"_ Lipstick screeched, running at full speed into the camp. " _INTRUDER! INTRUDER IN THE TERRITORY!"_

"Ignore him," Rockstar said, curling her tail in front of her kit to keep him inside the nursery. "That's the fifth intruder alert he's called this moon. If I were still leader, he'd be on apprentice duties for a moon."

"You're not leader, though," Shadethrower said, a little smugly. Her sister glared at her before going back to sharing tongues with her mate. Shadethrower's whiskers twitched in amusement; Rockstar's retirement had been the best day of many GravelClan warriors' lives. 

 "There's an intruder!" Lipstick called as he passed the nursery again. Shadethrower rolled her eyes and pulled Icekit over to groom her. Icekit mewled in protest, trying to squirm away, but Shadethrower held her still with one paw on her back. 

 "Oh, I wish Lipstick would calm down," Raindrop, another of the nursery queens, said. "He's always on edge. Ever since that Twoleg trap snapped on his ear..." 

Shadethrower hummed in agreement, busy getting a scrap of moss out of Icekit's fur. The kit had finally calmed down, and was staring enviously at her sister, Cricketkit, who was playing with Rockstar's kits. 

"I do hope the gathering patrol brings back something decent," Heartthrob said. "It's been moons since we've had mouse."

"We'll be lucky to get  anything at all," Raindrop said ruefully. "Twolegs eat more in leaf-bare, and throw less away." 

 "While we starve," Shadethrower hissed under her breath. She flicked her tail at Cricketkit, signaling for her to come over. Cricketkit sighed, rolling her eyes, and leaped into the nest, landing on top of Icekit. Icekit snarled, batting Cricketkit on the head with sheathed claws. 

 "Enough," Shadethrower said, pulling Cricketkit over by her scruff. "You're all dirty. You can't keep playing in the mud..." 

 "But it's fun! And it feels nice!" Cricketkit protested, her large eyes staring imploringly up at Shadethrower. 

 "But it does not feel nice to sleep in a dirty nest," Shadethrower said, picking clumps of dried mud out of her kit's fur. "You'll be apprentices soon, and I will not have a pair of dirty kits showing up to the ceremony." 

Cricketkit grumbled, laying down and lying still as Shadethrower cleaned her. 

 "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Prey-Den for a Clan meeting!" 

 Shadowstar sighed,  licking Icekit behind the ear. "I'll be back. Behave." She stood, following Rockstar and Raindrop out of the nursery. Heartthrob brought up the rear. 

 "Everyone here? Okay." Allstar cleared her throat, looking around at the gathered cats. "While on hunting patrol, Lipstick made an important discovery. Lipstick, will you come forward, please?" 

 Several cats murmured their dissent at the leader calling another cat forward instead of telling them herself, but the crowd parted to let Lipstick through all the same. 

 "Lipstick, please tell us what you found." 

 Lipstick looked around at the gathered cats, licking dried blood off his lips. He sat back on his haunches, clearing his throat. 

 "While I was out looking for food, I found a strange scent and pawprints. Some strange cat. It wasn't a kittypet, though there was Twoleg scent, and its pawprints were twice the size of any cat's I've seen." 

 At this, more cats murmured; a few rolled their eyes. Lipstick was known for spinning tall tales and exaggerating details to make a story more exciting. 

 "Is this like the time you found a fish that was 'three fox-lengths long'?" Airplane asked, and a few other cats purred with laughter. Lipstick shrank back, lowering his head. 

 "Silence," Allstar said. "Jayden, you saw the prints too."

 Jayden nodded his head, standing and shaking out his curly fur. "Yes, Allstar. And the scent. There was fear-scent, too. And something like milk. It seemed like maybe...a giant kit." 

Shadethrower's brow wrinkled. A giant kit? That was simply ridiculous. Garfield seemed to think the same, as he loudly voiced his skepticism. 

 "I don't believe this. Are you telling us that there's a giant kit wandering around the Twolegplace?" he said, raising his head to look at Allstar. "That's preposterous."

 "What would you know, Garfield?" Lipstick's mate, Budlight, shot back. Her amber eyes were narrowed, and her lips curled in something like disgust. "You've hardly left the Clan since you came here. All you do is sit around and eat." 

 "Budlight! Garfield! Enough!" Allstar swept her gaze over them. "We'll send out another patrol to search the area and re-mark the borders. Garfield, you can go with them." She stood, her tail swaying back and forth. "You may go back to your business now." She leapt off the Prey-Den and went back into her own den. 

Shadethrower sighed, padding back to the nursery. Behind her, she could hear Raindrop and Rockstar discussing the meeting. 

"I'd hate to be the one who kitted it," Raindrop said. "Just these kits are heavy enough — Oh, it'd be horrible to have a litter of them!" She suddenly looked panicked. "What if it happens to me?"

 "I doubt it even exists," Rockstar said, climbing into her nest and setting about the task of grooming her kits. "I wouldn't worry, Raindrop. You're close to kitting now." 

Raindrop nodded, curling up in her nest. "I suppose so..."

Shadethrower rolled her eyes, nudging Icekit and Cricketkit over to make room in the nest. "I think it's all a lot of monster-dung. There's no such thing as a giant kit." She curled her tail around her kits, sighing.

 _Can't we ever just have a quiet day?_ She wondered as she closed her eyes, shifting so she was comfortable. Slowly, Raindrop's and Rockstar's words faded out as Shadethrower drifted off to sleep. 

 


End file.
